


L Ø S T

by demonkkin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slow Build, Too much fluff, i sin too much tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everything seems perfect until Triangle Man reappears after almost nine years, with a proposal it seems, and a makeover. Since when did triangles have hair, or a permanent bodily host?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S U H S D U D W L R Q

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this one is going to be good. Let's hope I keep my promise. I'm a stickler for keeping my promises. Heh. Thanks for reading and if you read my last story, this one will actually make sense! Hah!

‘Oh come on, it's not that bad in here! It's spacious and I can spy on all the woodland atrocities!’ Bill cackled, but felt a strange sensation. ‘I hope some idiotic meatsack walks through here eventually, the animals are boring…’

“DIPPER COME ON! WE LEAVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!” Mabel hollered. Dipper Pines soon stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a random mug from the cabinet and filling it with coffee that had been made by Mabel only two minutes earlier. “Dipper, you can't keep oversleeping like this, Professor Morris isn't going to put up with it for much longer…” Dipper took a long gulp from his mug and set it back down on the counter. “What do you even do at night?” His sister questioned. “Well...you know that project that's due in May?” He asked sheepishly. “Oh Dipper…” Mabel cooed. “It's January, Bro-Bro. You shouldn't be worrying about it. The professor hasn't even given you a theme yet! Wait. How are you even writing it if you don't have a theme?” Dipper smirked and took out a small, folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and proudly unfolded it. “‘Dipper Pines, theme: boy lost in enchanted forest due to being misled by forest ranger. Gets trapped and is saved by supernatural entity.’ Pretty cool, right? She said that she's noticed my attitude towards supernatural-themed things and came up with it just for me! She even said she'd give me extra credit if I managed to finish it by April!" He beamed. Mabel frowned and shook her head, pouring a bowl of cereal and Mabel Juice in a bowl. “Dipper, there is no way you can possibly finish a story like that within the course of only nine months, yet alone twelve! Which teacher is this, I wanna talk to her! That's complete-” The older Pines twin was suddenly cut off due to the home phone going off. “I'll get it!” Dipper called. “Hey kid, uh, it seems me and Ford need a place to stay. And uh...we've...we have something to tell you.” He could hear the old man sigh. “Dipper, who is it?!” Mabel called. “It's Grunkle Stan!” He called back. “Okay, Stan, what's up?” He asked. “We can't talk about it here, Ford and I’ll be back in a week. Wait until then, but until then, DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR! DO NOT ANSWER THE PHONE! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR, DO YOU HEAR ME?!” His great-uncle yelled into the phone. Dipper winced, slightly taken aback as to how serious Stan sounded. “Well what about you? How will we know to answer you guys when you arrive?” He questioned. The other man went silent for a few short seconds. “I'll knock and say a secret word.” Dipper frowned. Typical. “Okay...and what will this supposed ‘secret word’ be…?” Stan pondered this. “Pumpernickel.” He said at last. Dipper nearly choked on his own spit. “W-What?” He asked, obviously confused as to why of all the phrases and words that could've been used that his great-uncle resorted to pumpernickel. “Don't ask, kid. Just, don't leave the house. You have enough food, right?” Dipper shook his head. “No, we've needed to go shopping for the last few days. Mabel and I were planning to go grocery shopping after school-” “Which reminds me,” Stan piped up. “No school for the next week until Ford and I get over there.” “What?! But...but I have a test in Latin this Wednesday!” Dipper groaned. Great. He was already failing the course, God forbid why he even took it in the first place, and now he would miss one of the biggest tests in that class? “Go to the store now, and buy more food than you think you'll need. And bring some sort of pocket weapon with you just in case. And make the trip as short as possible. Got it?!” Stan screamed. “G-Got it. Bye, Grunkle Stan. See you soon.” He hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. “So? What'd Stan say?” Mabel asked. “He said he couldn't leave the Shack for the next week, and that he and Ford would be visiting next week for God knows how long. And to apparently ‘buy more food than we think we need’, whatever that means…” Dipper scoffed. What the Hell? What was even happening? “So you mean we pretty much have to prepare for some sort of apocalypse?” Mabel piped up. “Basically.” Dipper concluded. “Whatever it is, I hope we're ready for it. Stan said he and Ford have something really important to tell us, and it must be pretty important because we can't answer the phone or go to school for the next week either.” Mabel gasped. “B-but... I have a quiz today in English! I studied for three whole hours, Dipper! And what about Pacifica? I promised that we'd have a sleepover on Friday at her house!” Dipper sighed. “Stan didn't say anything about inviting someone else to stay with us for the week…” Mabel squealed. “DIPPER! Are you really saying she can stay with us for a week?!" He took a deep breath and nodded. High pitched squealing erupted once more as his sister was bouncing up and down, blabbering about all the things she and her friend would do together. “WAIT! If she's going to be staying over, we've got to buy marshmallows, and edible glitter, and more sparkles!” Mabel exclaimed. He chuckled. “I already told you that Stan advised us to stock up for the week, but we've gotta make this shopping trip shorter than normal, okay?” Mabel stared at her younger brother, a frown forming. “Why?” She questioned. “Beats me, but he made it clear not to leave for any other reason. So grab your wallet and let's get going.”


	2. Rays of Sunshine

Time seemed to pass slower than usual that week. It was only Tuesday, and they were already getting cabin fever.  
“Ugh, Dipperrrrrr, can’t we go outside for a few minu-”  
“No.”  
“But-”  
“Mabel, I said NO!”  
“Fine, act like a brat, see if I care. Jerk…”  
“Mabel, you know that we can’t leave the house. Besides, you can finally get the nerve to ask out Pacifica-” Mabel cut him off with a death glare.  
“Dipper, I swear to GOD, if you bring up my crush on Paz one more time, so help me, I WILL END YOU! MUAHAHAHA!” And with that said, the older Pines twin launched herself at her younger brother and tackled him to the floor.  
“TICKLE MONSTER ATTACK!” Two small hands found themselves dusting over a laughing twenty-three year old’s torso, making him squeal and giggle like a two year old.  
“M-MABEL, STOP! STOP!” He gasped out. Mabel merely smirked and called out for Paz to join in.  
“Mabel! What the Hell are you doing?!” the blond girl gasped as she saw her best friend, Mabel Pines, sitting on top of her brothers stomach and tickling him mercilessly. Did she mention that Dipper’s shirt seemed to have vanished?  
“Come on, Paz! You have to get in on this!” Pacifica only stared in wonder, trying to process the scene that was laid out in front of her. She’d seen oddities, but this was one that was high on that list.  
“PACIFICA, HELP ME!” Dipper choked out. Pacifica grinned and started to laugh.  
“No, whatever you did, I’m sure you deserved it.” As if on cue, Mabel stopped and looked up at Pacifica, her cheeks reddening.  
“How did you know-” Mabel whispered, bewildered beyond her belief.  
“Mabel, honey, can we talk?” Mabel nodded furiously. “Alone?” Pacifica added, giving Dipper a weak glare. Mabel nodded again and followed the other woman to their room (at this time, since Mabel insisted that Pacifica shared a room during their “WEEKOVERPALOOZA”, they also shared a bed, bathroom, and air).  
Pacifica looked at Mabel, smiling lightly and giving a small laugh. “You're too obvious, it's cute.” Mabel’s cheeks reddened. “I-I am?”  
Paz nodded. “I would say that next time you should tone it down more to be inconspicuous, but there won't be a next time.” Mabel frowned.  
“You don't like me back…?” The other woman chuckled.  
“No I don't.”  
Mabel’s heart shattered.  
“I love you back.” Pacifica suddenly leaned forward and kissed the younger on the lips, grinning as she did so.


	3. Vlpsob Pdgh Zlwk Vslwh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stans are here and they bust down the motherfuckin' door.

“Mabel! Did you eat all of the ice cream?” Dipper groaned. Despite being in college, he still enjoyed his ice cream. No one could take that from him.  
“MAYBE!~” shouted Mabel in a sing-song voice. Ever since she and Pacifica hooked up, Mabel seemed to be happier than normal, and Dipper didn’t even think that was possible. It was finally Friday, and the Stan twins would be there at any minute.  
“Come on, Mabes, we’ve gotta clean up a little. You know Ford likes the house as clean as possible.” the younger twin whined. Mabel bounced down the stairs and started picking up several scattered items. Make-up littered the floor, powders of every shade of the rainbow on the floor, couch, and even the ceiling.  
“Is that...lipstick?” Dipper asked curiously as he noticed something red written on the wall. In bold letters, ‘MABEL + PAZ 4-EVR’ was written in neat cursive. Must’ve been Pacifica’s doing, he knew Mabel wrote in neat, slanted letters in print. Never cursive.  
“Why yes, it is, idiot. Way to go for figuring out what the mystery was.” Pacifica rolled her eyes and smirked. While she could be a pain, Dipper and pacifica actually got along fairly well, even when they had their playful banters and badinages. Dipper smiled softly.  
“You really like her, don’t you?” he teased. Paz blushed and shoved him lightly, causing the young man to laugh lightly.  
“Yes, I do. I really, really love her...I never thought I was a lesbian but here I am, as straight as a ring.”  
“Good analogy.” He mused. Paz laughed and went into the kitchen to help her girlfriend clean the dished. Dipper turned and went to pick up some of the various items spilled out all over the carpet in the family room.  
“I sure could use a slice of PUMPERNICKEL!” A raspy voice called out. Several loud knocks were heard, as well as a few yells, and Dipper was finally fed up.  
“OKAY, OKAY! I’LL GET THE FUCKING DOOR!” he yelled angrily. When he opened the door, he saw two rather beat up looking men.  
“That’s my boy!” Stan praised. “Swearin’ like yours truly!”  
“Stanley, you shouldn’t praise that behavior, it could lead to-”  
“Shut up, Sixer, this is Dipper we’re talkin’ about. He swears only when he gets pissed off, right?”  
Dipper was too confused to respond, so he just nodded.  
“See? The kid’s too soft to cuss a lot, anyways.”  
He finally snapped out of his trance.  
“Woah, what? I am not soft! I’m manly!” Dipper growled. Stan laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“Haha, good to see you too, slick. I like what you’ve done with the place.” he joked. Ford rolled his eyes.  
“Anyways, we have important business to discuss or whatever. Get Mabel and that Northwest chick and meet us down in Ford’s lab.” The two old men walked into the gift shop and dialed the appropriate numbers in the vending machine. It opened with a large cloud of dust coming with it. Several coughs were heard, but ignored by the young adult. Many footsteps soon followed, and Dipper decided it was time to get the girls.  
∆∆∆  
“Ford? Stan?! OH MY GOSH YOU’RE HERE!” Mabel squealed. She threw herself at the two and pulled them into a bear hug. Stan hugged her back and smiled.  
“We missed you too, sweetheart.” he said. Ford cleared his throat and excused himself from the warm embrace.  
“We need to discuss the matter at hand. Children, I think that our old nemesis, Bill Cipher, is returning.” Ford said quietly.  
“WHAT!?”  
“But...HOW!?”  
“Mabel, Dipper, listen to me. I think that he is regaining his strength while being locked away in whatever prison your…’Grunkle’...put him in. Stanley, what exactly did you DO to get rid of Cipher?” Ford inquired.  
“Well, I punched ‘im in the eye and you used the memory ray-gun-thing. That was all there was to it.” he explained.  
“But you got your memories back, so where’s Bill?” Mabel asked.  
“That’s the problem, sweetie. Nobody knows. There’s no way to tell where he went off to.” Ford answered.  
“But...Bill’s statue is still in the woods! Mabel and I check every three months! We just checked two weeks ago!” Dipper cried, voice faltering slightly.  
“Dipper, I’m afraid that, despite the statue still being there, Bill isn’t in there.” the older man croaked.  
“How do you know for sure?” Pacifica interjected. She scanned the room, observing how each person reacted.  
“I almost forgot she was there…” Stan mumbled.  
“I’m still here, Mr. Pines. But, you said you were afraid that he wasn’t there. But how do you know for sure? Have you performed any tests or tried entering the Mindscape or whatever? Mabel’s told me a lot about some weird dreams she’s had, and I think that it might have something to do with that Cipher guy.” she whispered.  
“What! Mabel! You had weird dreams!? What happened in them!?” Dipper roared. Mabel flinched.  
“U-uh...all it was…it was grayscale. There was no color. I was walking in the woods and suddenly I was falling. Then I saw strings attached to my arms and legs. I was a marionette puppet! And I saw you guys as finger puppets on someone’s hand, but I couldn’t identify who the hand belonged to. You were saying something, but I couldn’t tell what it was…then Dipper...Dipper’s heart got t-torn out...and h-he was bleeding and screaming...the agony o-on his face w-was...and suddenly someone, a shadowy figure, brought him back t-to life and made him walk towards me and D-Dipper…you k-killed me...” she sobbed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner...I-I thought it was just a nightmare…an awful, awful nightmare...”  
Dipper hugged the older twin, tightening the embrace slightly as he stroked her hair.  
“Don’t be sorry, I’m the one who should be sorry for yelling at you. It’s okay, you’re okay. We’re okay, all of us.” he cooed, ”It helps that you told us that dream, no matter how horrific it might’ve been. Ford, what do you think?”  
Ford spun around and started writing some things down in a journal.  
“What part of the forest were you walking around in?” he asked.  
“The area nearby where Grunkle Stan’s memories got erased...why?”  
“Kids, I think either we have a necromancer on the loose, or Bill Cipher sent you a message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to stop procrastinating!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy to submit suggestions. I'm making a big comeback after leaving for months and submitting a chapter that barely made any sense! Wish me luck! I'll also be making a Drabble Submission with random things (NSFW content included, I'll be working on that more because I'm working on my writing skills!)


End file.
